Knight of Oblivion Part One: Oblivion Arc
by OblivioKnight
Summary: This is part one of my series of stories with my made-up characters: Ichiro Masastu and Kyoko Nakada. This one is about a cult of Powerful Hollows that Ichiro and Kyoko must defeat. Rated T so far for cuss words. Only one so far, but more will come
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This story takes place after the Bounts incident. I deleted my previous Bleach fanfiction and replaced it with this one, because I thought of better ways to use my made-up characters. Anyway, this story doesn't focus entirely on Ichigo and his friends (they're in it though), but focuses mainly on the two characters below. Though this is not much of a summary, if you read the things below on the characters, it might interest you more.  
**

* * *

**Characters I made up for the fanfiction:**

**Ichiro Masastu**

Type: Soul Reaper

Position: Fifth seat of Squad Five

Zanpakuto: Rogekunogishi (Knight of Oblivion); guard is in the shape of a flame with the points of the flame pointed in the same direction as the sharp side of the blade

Shikai: "Destroy my enemies to Oblivion, Rogekunogishi!" Fiery teal Oblivion aura around original Zanpakuto blade that comes from the bottom (Oblivion is teal)

Bankai: Translucent Oblivion armor over Soul Reaper uniform; spike on each shoulder piece, each elbow, each knee, and on each foot; visor on helmet is pointed at the top-front; sword is large, straight rectangular with a short tip at the end, with same Oblivion aura as Shikai.

**Back-story:**

Once the fifth seat of Squad Five of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads while Sosuke Aizen was still captain. He was taken to the Maggots' Nest for suspicious, Hollow-related activities.

Not going down without a fight, he unleashes his Bankai in front of the whole Seireitei. The first one to confront him was Kenpachi Zaraki, who at the time wasn't yet a captain. They both struggled, but after a long battle, Kenpachi finally defeated Ichiro and he was taken to the Maggots' Nest by his best friend, Kyoko Nakada.

Though, the situation with the Hollows wasn't the only thing he was seen as a danger for. While the Stealth Force investigated the situation with the Hollows, Ichiro had also created very powerful Kido with spells in the triple digits, among them, the Forbidden Bakkudo, which it was called after he first used it, "Bakkudo Number 666: Misuta (The Beast)".

The reason for his ability to create his own Kido is from his long experience and time in the Kido Corps before being transferred to Squad Five of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

* * *

**Kyoko Nakada**

Type: Soul Reaper

Position: Seventh seat of Squad Two, and part of the group of the Stealth Force that looks over the activities of the Maggots' Nest

Zanpakuto: Tioshin (Sun Goddess); sun-like shaped guard

Shikai: "Shine light upon the darkness, Tioshin." Bright golden aura shining from the blade of the original Zanpakuto, no other change to the appearance.

Bankai: No Bankai (yet)

**Back-story:**

She is Ichiro Masastu's closest friend, and the only person he taught his triple digit Kido to, as well as all of his secrets.

Before being transferred to Squad Two and the Stealth Force, she was sixth seat of Squad Five.

She's the one that took Ichiro to the Maggots' Nest after his battle with Kenpachi. She visits him regularly to get him up to date on the outside world. Even though she did, she is the most loyal towards him, and he understood why she took him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not completely familiar with Japanese words, so if I misspelled any of the words, please feel free to tell me and how I can correct them. Anyway, on to the story**

**Chapter One coming soon...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

"This is a dire situation," Head Captain Yamamoto said during the Captain's Meeting, "The Hollow cult known as the Oblivion Arc has risen again and is killing too many souls. And to make things worse, they are killing the living as well. We must stop them at once!"

"We can send in a group of officers to face them," Captain Ukitake suggested.

"No, we cannot send in officers blindly."

"We can send in some of the Stealth Force to investigate," Captain Hitsugaya put in.

"We have already done that," Head Captain Yamamoto said, "They were killed."

As they talked about suggestions of dealing with this situation, Soi Fon realized something. "We can send in Ichiro Masastu."

"The Maggots' Nest prisoner?" Captain Kyoraku asked.

"Yes," Soi Fon replied, "Remember? He was sent there because of that cult. He's the most experienced with it. He won't be sent in so blindly."

"Hmm," Head Captain Yamamoto considered it, "Yes. That is doable. Captain Soi Fon, send this request to Ichiro Masastu. And if he says no, make him say yes. Meeting adjourned."

The Head Captain banged his staff on the floor and everyone exited. Soi Fon found her lieutenant, Marechiyo Omaeda, walking around eating crackers and called him over to her.

"Yes, Captain?" he said.

"Find Kyoko Nakada and tell her to meet me at the bridge to the Maggots' Nest," she said.

"Yes, Captain." He Flash Stepped away.

* * *

Soi Fon stood in front of the bridge that led to the area of the forest that had the Maggots' Nest. Kyoko Flash Stepped, kneeling, a few feet in front of her. She wore the Stealth Force uniform without the mask with her Zanpakuto strapped behind her with the hilt to her right. She had shortish golden-yellow hair. She looked up at Soi Fon with equally as golden eyes. Despite of her age, she looked like a teenager, like Ichiro.

"Captain Soi Fon," she said.

"You're late," Soi Fon said.

"Sorry," Kyoko said standing, "Your request came as a surprise. I came as soon as I heard it."

"It must have been Omaeda then. Damn, he's so slow."

"So, what have you asked me here for, Captain?"

"Follow me," Soi Fon said, turning around and started walking across the bridge.

Kyoko followed a few feet behind.

"Do you remember your friend, Ichiro?" Soi Fon asked as they stepped off the bridge.

"Of course," Kyoko replied, "I visit him often."

"Do you remember why he was imprisoned in the Maggots' Nest?"

"Yes, a cult of Hollows known as the Oblivion Arc."

"Good. Well, we need his help. The cult has risen again, and because no one else knows anything about them, I suggested that Ichiro should handle it.

"Why did you call me here though?" Kyoko asked curiously. They approached the Maggots' Nest, but instead of going straight into the main part, they turned right and into the trees and bushes.

"You are his closest friend," Soi Fon pushing aside a branch, "he shouldn't be able to say no to you."

"I see."

"Plus, you're the only one that can get into his cell."

"Right."

They entered a clearing in the trees. In the center, was a small cottage; two Stealth Force officers stood guard at the door.

They knelt down saying, "Captain Soi Fon, Kyoko Nakada," as they approached.

The door was a stone slab made of a special stone developed by the Department of Research and Development that can only be opened by Kyoko's Zanpakuto's Shikai; because of her relationship with Ichiro, she was in charge of looking over him.

"Cover your eyes," Kyoko said, pulling out her Zanpakuto from her back-sheath. The other three did as she told them.

She held her Zanpakuto up to the sun letting the light reflect off of the blade.

"Shine light upon the darkness, Tioshin." Bright golden light shone from the blade. Soi Fon could feel it as it surrounded them in blinding light.

"You can look now," Kyoko said, sliding her Zanpakuto back into the sheath. Soi Fon and the guards uncovered their eyes to see the stone slab door was already gone.

"I'll be back soon." She stepped into the cottage. It was empty except for a square table to the right with a chair at each edge.

She started walking down the staircase while Soi Fon sat at the table to wait and the two guards stood in the doorway.

The stairway was almost pitch-black dark, but Kyoko's special bond with her Zanpakuto, Tioshin, she has multiple abilities related to light, like being able to see in the dark.

After a while of going down the steps, she could finally see a faint light that got brighter and bigger the more she went.

She finally reached the bottom to a corridor lit by torches. At the end she saw something. As she got closer, she could see the bars of the cell and the person inside.

She stepped up to the bars. The person inside was shackled against the wall by his wrists, ankles, and waist. His head was down, his hair hanging down over his face. His hair was white, messy, and dirty, and so long it reached the floor.

He lifted his head. Through spaces in his hair, Kyoko could see Ichiro's teal eyes. She knelt down, bowing her head like she did with the captains.

"Ichiro," Kyoko started to say before he cut her off by saying, "I know why you're here. Stand up, I'm not a captain or lieutenant."

She stood, lifting her head.

"At least… not yet."

"How do you know?" Kyoko asked.

"Why else would you visit me at an irregular time?" Ichiro said smirking, "None other than to deliver a request from the Head Captain to help deal with Oblivion Arc."

"So?"

"Of course, anything to get me out of this rat hole."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

Kyoko found Ichiro getting ready in his new room in the Squad Five barracks. He was tying the strap-belt around his waist with his back to her. His hair was short, uneven, and clean, but still messy.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," he said turning around. An expression of surprise came onto his face.

"What is it?"

"It just that… it's been a while since I've seen you in a Court Guard Squad uniform. Why are you in it?"

"Didn't a messenger tell you?" she asked titling her head, "I'm going with you. I've been reassigned as sixth seat."

"Okay," Ichiro said walking out of the room into the hall. He looked from right to left. "I want my blade."

As if on cue, a messenger Flash Stepped in front of Ichiro, kneeling with his head down and his hands held up. In them, a sheathed Zanpakuto with a flame-shaped guard with the points pointed in the same direction as the blade.

"Ahh," Ichiro exhaled, picking up the Zanpakuto and slipping it between the strap-belt and his uniform. "Now," he turned to Kyoko, "let's go kill some Hollows."

* * *

"What first?" Kyoko asked.

They stood in the sky high above Karakura Town.

"Well, we should get gigais from Kisuke Urahara," Ichiro said, taking out a small whistle, "but first." He forcefully blew into the whistle. It emitted a loud Hollow's roar.

"What was that?" Kyoko asked grabbing the hilt of her Zanpakuto.

"A Hollow Whistle," he looked around, "Specially made at my request to Captain Kurotsuchi. He thought it would be interesting, and he wanted me to send him notes on the result. Hollows should be flooding in any moment."

"Why would you do that?"

He looked at her, shadows covering his face, and said, "To let out years of pent up rage."

Immediately after he said that, groups of Hollows started coming through portals.

He grinned saying, "The fun begins."

He gripped the hilt of his Zanpakuto saying, "Destroy my enemies to Oblivion, Rogekunogishi!" He pulled the sword out of the sheath, Oblivion Fire bursting from the guard and surrounding the blade, he slashed the blade, sending a huge blast/wave of Oblivion Fire that destroyed every Hollow in its path.

Ichiro let out a wicked laugh.

* * *

"What was that?" Ichigo said to himself, stopping as he was walking home. He looked up at the sky. There were two figures high above him. Groups of Hollows started coming from portals and swarming.

One of the figures slashed something, sending a huge wave of teal fire, destroying a large group of Hollows, a faint, wicked laugh sounding shortly after.

Ichigo took Kon out of his bag and swallowed him. He exited his body as a Soul Reaper. As he started flying up toward the two figures he yelled back down to Kon, "Get to Urahara's!"

* * *

Ichiro cut down every Hollow that came towards him; he blasted the ones with Oblivion fire that tried to get away.

"What the hell's going on here?" Ichigo flew up to level with Ichiro, "who are you?"

Ichiro frowned at Ichigo. "Oh! You must be that Ichigo Kurosaki I've heard so much about!"

"Okay, so, who are you?"

"I'm Ichiro Masastu. This is Kyoko Nakada"

"Nice to meet you, now what's going on here?" Ichigo started getting frustrated.

"I've been imprisoned for almost a hundred years. I'm just letting off some steam. Kyoko, take care of the ones going down there!" He pointed to small groups of Hollows floating down toward the city, and she went after them.

Ichiro slashed his Zanpakuto again, letting an even bigger blast of Oblivion fire out. It destroyed nearly half of the remaining Hollows.

* * *

They finished off the last of the Hollows and headed for Urahara's. They were greeted outside by Kisuke and Kon.

"Well," Kisuke said, "if it isn't Lord Ichiro!"

_Ichiro Masastu, Lord Zabazakaza has defeated High Lord Katsuro; Lord Zabazakaza is now the High Lord and you are the Lord of the Spirit Sh-_

"Don't you ever call me that," Ichiro said through gritted teeth, anger filling him.

"Okay, sorry," Kisuke said, holding up his hands, "Now, come in to wait while I get you and Miss Nakada some Gigais." He turned to Ichigo and Kon, "You two may go, I have to talk with these two privately."

As Ichigo and Kon walked away, Ichiro and Kyoko followed Kisuke into the room him and the others usually meet in. Yoruichi was waiting inside, sitting at the other side of the table.

"Hey there," she said.

Ichiro and Kyoko sat at the opposite side from Yoruichi as Kisuke went into the other room.

"So, Ichiro," Yoruichi said, "long time since you've seen the sunlight, huh?"

"Yes," Ichiro sighed, "far too long."

"Here they are," Kisuke said, dragging into the room two Gigais identical to Ichiro and Kyoko. Kisuke tossed them two Soul Capsules (I think that's what they're called, tell me if otherwise).

They both stood and looked down at their Gigais.

"I like the clothes," Ichiro said; Kyoko nodded.


End file.
